The Pain Of Love
by SuN kiS s eD 904
Summary: Ruthie meets a guy named Chris, her friends cousin. Ruthie is head over heels about him, and they start to go out. Chris starts drinking and doing drugs, and Ruthie becomes his victim of abuse and pain. Can Ruthie get out of his grasp be4 its too late?
1. Lexi's cousin

The Pain Of Love

Chapter 1: Lexi's Cousin

Summary: Ruthie can't wait for her best friend Lexi's birthday party. While Ruthie is there she meets Lexi's cousin Chris, whom Ruthie falls head over heels over. Ruthie eventually goes out with Chris and everything is going great until Chris starts drinking and doing drugs, and Ruthie gets in his path. Innocent Ruthie suddenly becomes the victim of abuse and pain. Can Ruthie get out of Chris's abusive grasp before it's too late? (Ruthie is 15)

A/N: Please read and review :) thanks

Chapter summary: Ruthie goes to Lexi's party and sees Chris for the first time.  
  
"Hey Luce, can you please pass me the syrup?" Ruthie asked her older sister, who just finished putting the syrup bottle down.  
"Sure," Lucy said, sliding the bottle across the breakfast table.  
"Thanks," Ruthie replied pouring massive amounts of maple syrup on her pancakes.  
  
"So, what time is Lexi's party today?" Annie asked Ruthie, while Ruthie continued to pour syrup on her pancakes.  
"Um, I think 3:00 but I'm going to go earlier, to help set up," Ruthie said.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Annie offered.  
  
"Thanks, but I'll walk," Ruthie said wiping her mouth with a napkin. "She only lives two blocks away."  
  
"Oh, okay then," Annie said getting up to clear her plate. "If anyone needs me, I'll be upstairs," Annie said, particularly to no one.  
  
"Ok," replied the rest of the breakfast table.  
  
"I'm done, I'm going to go get ready," Ruthie said getting up, following her mother.  
  
"I guess, I'll clear the table," shouted Lucy annoyed, as everyone left the table tending to their needs.  
  
"Happy!" shouted Sam and David as they ran after the dog, who barked happily.  
  
"Go play with Happy somewhere else," Lucy said tripping over Happy with two dirty plates in her hands.  
  
(------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------)  
  
"What should I wear?" asked Ruthie, who was holding two outfits against her as she looked in the mirror.  
  
"Hmm..." Ruthie pondered, picking out two more outfits.  
  
When Ruthie was finally ready, she decided to wear her pink striped bikini, under her pink halter top along with denim jean shorts. "Perfect," thought Ruthie. Ruthie went to get her purse and her present for Lexi. Ruthie grabbed her sunglasses off her dresser, and ran downstairs ready to go.  
  
"Mom I'm going over to Lexi's house now," Ruthie shouted from downstairs.  
  
"Okay, have a good time," Annie replied. "Call me when you're coming home."  
  
"Okay," Ruthie said.  
  
Ruthie opened the front door and walked outside. It was a beautiful day, perfect to go swimming and have a party. It was only 1 o'clock, so Ruthie had plenty of time to help Lexi get ready. Lexi could never make up her mind about what to wear.  
  
Ruthie walked down the street turning onto Cherry Side Avenue where she spotted her friends house. It was easy to spot Lexi's house. Balloons were everywhere, along with a big "Happy Birthday" sign. The balloons swayed with the steady blowing breeze. Ruthie walked up to her house and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hello Ruthie, Lexi is upstairs," greeted Lexi's mother, Cindy.  
  
"Thank you," Ruthie said politely heading upstairs towards Lexi's bedroom. Ruthie knocked and shouted, "Lex it's me."  
  
"Hey!" Lexi exclaimed, hugging Ruthie.  
  
"Here, for you," Ruthie smiled, handing her the perfectly wrapped package.  
  
"Thanks Ruth," Lexi smiled taking the present, and opening it slowly. "Wow," breathed Lexi. It was autographed pictures of her favorite band Death Cab, along with tickets for their concert.  
  
"I love it," Lexi said hugging Ruthie.  
  
"I knew you would," laughed Ruthie.  
  
"You're the best," Lexi laughed.  
  
"I know, I am," Ruthie said, bowing. The girls laughed and plopped onto the bed laughing.  
  
After they finished their laughing episode, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Guests?!" Lexi exclaimed. "Ruthie I'm not ready!" Lexi wailed.  
  
"Here I know the perfect outfit you could wear," Ruthie said hurrying to her closet. Ruthie picked out a blue flower tank-kini, along with denim capris, and a blue baby tee. Lexi quickly got dressed and the girls ran downstairs.  
  
Lexi's mother already answered the door and led the guests outside. Ruthie and Lexi eager to see who came went outside in the back to look.  
  
"Oh, its just my cousin," Lexi said, sighing. "We can go back upstairs and wait for our friends from school to come," Lexi said, heading back towards the door. "Ruthie?"  
  
Ruthie was in shock. In front of her was the most gorgeous guy she ever saw. He was tall and muscular with short brown hair, which hid under his hat. Ruthie just stood there drooling, until Lexi came and snapped her back to reality.  
  
"Ruthie?" Lexi said waving her hands in front of her face.  
  
"Oh... yeah?" Ruthie said staring at Lexi.  
  
"Please have you lost your senses?" Lexi started. "My cousin, he is so.... gross" Lexi said.  
  
"You have to say that, because he is your cousin," Ruthie stated. " I think he is..."  
  
"RUTHIE, LET'S GO!" Lexi exclaimed grabbing Ruthie's arm dragging her back inside.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N: Is it good? Should I continue? Review please ;)  
  
Sorry for it being short...  
  
-Jess


	2. Chicken

Chapter 2:  
  
Chapter setting: Lexi's Party  
  
Chapter summary: Ruthie meets Chris (Lexi's cousin) Chris decides to ask Ruthie out.  
  
A/N: It was a little rush, but it'll get better, please continue to read and of course review :)  
  
"Ruthie are you out of shock yet," teased Lexi.  
  
"Shut up, I can't help it that you have a gorgeous cousin," Ruthie replied giggling.  
  
"Ruthie you really like him?" Lexi asked Ruthie.  
  
"Yeah, he is so...," Ruthie said smiling.  
  
"Gross, and ugly," Lexi said smiling back at Ruthie.  
  
"Only you think that," Ruthie replied throwing a pillow at Lexi's head.  
  
"What can I say, he's my cousin," Lexi stated blankly. "Hey looks it's 3 o' clock, guests should be arriving soon. "Let's go downstairs," Lexi said grabbing Ruthie.  
  
"Alrighty then," Ruthie said following Lexi.  
  
(------------------------------------------------------------------)  
  
Lexi looked like she was having a great time. Ruthie should be too, but she couldn't stop thinking about Lexi's cousin.

Ruthie's friends from school were there, Angela, Lisa, Katie, Paige, and Terry, and they were having a grand ol' time swimming with Lexi.  
  
Ruthie was lying on a raft just watching everything go by. Ruthie felt so relaxed and peaceful in her own daydream.  
  
"Hey lazy butt, were playing chicken," Lexi shouted to Ruthie flipping her over on her raft.  
  
Ruthie fell into the water which felt cool and refreshing.  
  
"Why'd do that," Ruthie smiled.  
  
"Come on let's go," Lexi said swimming across to the other end of the pool. Ruthie followed where everyone was.  
  
"Okay let's pick partners," Lexi said paring people. Lexi was with Angela. Terry with Lisa, and Katie was with Paige.  
  
"Who is my partner?" wondered Ruthie since all her friends were taken.  
  
"Ruthie you're with my cousin Chris," Lexi finished smiling.  
  
Ruthie looked over and saw Chris smiling at her. Chris swam over and then Lexi started to state the rules.  
  
"The basic rule is to knock the person on the other's person shoulders down, only using your hands," Lexi instructed.  
  
Lexi mounted on Angela's shoulders, as so did the other partners.  
  
"Here, I'll go under the water so you can get on my shoulders," said Chris who ducked down so his whole body was in the water.  
  
Ruthie had butterflies in her stomach. What if she was too heavy for him? What if he doesn't like me? What if? Ruthie took a deep breath and got on his shoulders.  
  
As soon as Chris felt the weight on his shoulders he rose, with Ruthie on his back.  
  
"Okay start fighting," shouted Lexi. Chris and Ruthie were against Terry and Lisa first. Ruthie easily knocked Terry off, and soon everyone else.  
  
Ruthie and Chris beat everyone. Ruthie was laughing so hard and having such a good time. Everyone seemed to have a good time.  
  
This was definitely the best party Ruthie ever went too. Not just because of Chris, but because everyone was happy and laughing over the stupidest things.  
  
"Guys pizza!" shouted Lexi's mother. Everyone piled out of the pool grabbed their towels and then ran to the picnic table, where pizza and soda greeted them. Ruthie sat by Lexi.  
  
"Thanks Lexi," Ruthie whispered.  
  
"No problem," Lexi said. "Hey Chris come sit by us," Lexi said waving.  
  
Chris sat down right next to Ruthie.  
  
"Hey Chris, this is my best friend Ruthie," Lexi said pointing at Ruthie. "She's 15 and goes to the same high school we do," Lexi said taking a sip of coke.  
  
"He is senior, that's why you never saw him before," Lexi said answering Ruthie's blank expression.  
  
"Oh," Ruthie murmured.  
  
"I'll leave you two be, I'm going to get more pizza," Lexi announced getting up leaving them alone with the rest of the group.  
  
Ruthie wanted to kill Lexi for leaving her alone, yet thank her at the same time.  
  
"So you go to Glen Oak High?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ruthie said feeling flushed.  
  
"Huh, I never saw you there before. I'm sure I would have noticed a pretty girl like you," Chris shrugged.  
  
Ruthie had those butterflies multiply when he said "pretty".  
  
"Er, thanks," Ruthie smiled. Ruthie and Chris talked for awhile and Ruthie began to loosen up.  
  
Ruthie got to know Chris better, and he did the same with Ruthie. Ruthie was so happy. She even thought maybe it would work between them, but then she remember she was a freshman, and he was a senior.  
  
"So um Ruthie, maybe um," Chris started to mumble.  
  
"Would you go out with me on Friday to the Pool Hall, for dinner," Chris asked sheepishly looking at his feet.  
  
This was so unexpected Ruthie only stared at him.  
  
"Sorry, I know it's sudden, but Ruthie you're so pretty and nice and..." Chris squeaked.  
  
Ruthie automatically wanted to say "yes" but a 17 year old boyfriend? Ruthie was confused. What would her mother think?  
  
"Yeah sure," Ruthie smiled. After all one date wouldn't hurt. Ruthie suddenly felt better, and really happy. Ruthie had a boyfriend!  
  
She couldn't wait to tell Lexi, what would Lexi think?. Ruthie smiled and continued to talk to Chris as the night went on.  
  
A/N: Is it babyish? I promise it will get more interesting. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
